


The Proposal Plan

by pallidvixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: Al knew it was a bit old fashioned but he wanted Mr. Malfoy’s approval to wed his son.  If all went well he could proceed with a clear conscious that he was doing the right thing.  First, get Mr. Malfoy on board with his plan.  Then there was the ring to think about.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	The Proposal Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a reader in the HP fandom for a _very_ long time and it's sort of hard to believe I've never written for this fandom before. That being said I was inspired! I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much to [vMures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/pseuds/vMures) for the beta.

Albus knew that Scorpius came from a very old pureblood family but that he did not seem to abide by or care about most pureblood traditions. It was ironic really, that Albus, growing up in a very non-traditional home seemed to care more about traditions than his pureblooded boyfriend. As they entered their final year at Hogwarts Albus was thinking about the future. He knew that his parents and grandparents had married very young, in some cases when they finished at Hogwarts. During Michaelmas term he thought of the holiday break and the phrase “A ring by spring,” that he had heard. 

He wanted to propose to Scorpius over the holiday. They hadn’t talked explicitly yet about the holiday, nor planned the logistics of where they would be spending their time and when. He and Scorpius spent a fair amount of their breaks together. Usually they spent no more than a week apart at a time and lately even that was bothersome for him. Albus felt unmoored without him; Scorpius grounded him. They moved around from spending time at his home or at the Burrow with his grandparents and cousins or at Malfoy Manor; usually a combination of all three. He loved their time at the Manor most. As an only child Scorpius had free reign over the Manor and privacy. No nosey siblings bothering them constantly or teasing them. It was always quiet but even more so after Scorpius’ mother had died. 

They had been together since third year. Scorpius’ mother Astoria had been ill for some time. Albus tried to comfort him as best he could as Scorpius heard news of his mother getting weaker and weaker. It was during the winter holiday break that Albus asked his mother if he could visit Scorpius. He had visited twice before during the summer holidays. His mother sent a letter to Mrs. Malfoy to which she replied that a visit from Albus would be just what her son needed. And it was during that visit as Albus saw his usually cheery friend grow grey with sadness and anxiety that he had confessed his feelings. The light in Scorpius grew brighter and they had been together ever since. 

He and Scorpius would be graduating Hogwarts next year. Albus didn’t want to pressure Scorpius to get married right away, he was fine with a long engagement, but he was fairly certain that Scorpius wouldn’t mind getting married right away. Albus would prefer to have it all settled, but if Scorpius wanted to wait he would. He knew that wedding planning could take a long time. But as long as he and Scorpius were engaged he would feel better. 

And so here he was with shaking hands writing a letter to Scorpius’ father asking to meet with him. He knew it was a bit old fashioned but he wanted Mr. Malfoy’s approval to wed his son. If all went well he could proceed with a clear conscious that he was doing the right thing. First, get Mr. Malfoy on board with his plan. Then there was the ring to think about. Albus knew that there was a Malfoy family ring. There was no Potter family ring he could give Scorpius. Al was certain that Scorpius would be thrilled with whatever ring he was proposed to with, but Albus wanted to this to be just right. His objectives were two fold: to obtain said permission, and possibly, to obtain the Malfoy family ring. 

And so after scribbling out parchment after parchment he settled on the following note: 

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I would like to meet with you when Scorpius is not at the Manor to discuss a private matter. If you are willing and this could be arranged during the holiday break from Hogwarts please let me know a date and time that suits you. I hope you are well._

_Best regards,_

_A.S. Potter_

It was a bit formal but it would do. Albus walked through the cold grounds to the owlery to send off his message. He was surprised and nervous when he received a reply back within the hour. The owl landed on the footboard of his bed, hooted gently, and stuck it’s leg out. Grateful that Scorpius was at the library, Albus held the small note in his hands and took a deep breath before breaking the seal. 

_Dear Al,_

_Thank you for your note. I am well. Perhaps we could meet at the Manor when Scorpius visits his grandmother for tea? I know that he has plans to do so on 20 December at noon. Would that suit? I look forward to our little chat and hope to see you and Scorpius soon. I will be discreet about this matter._

_As ever,_

_D.L. Malfoy_

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly scribbled back a reply on the back of the parchment confirming the date and time before securing it back to the owl’s leg. It flew out at once. One thing was settled at least. He and Mr. Malfoy were meeting soon.

***** 

When Albus stepped through the floo into Malfoy Manor his nerves started to get the better of him. He had always disliked traveling by floo, something his mother always noticed and said his father did as well. The Weasley side of the family seemed just fine popping in and out of floos. But he knew it was more than the brief travel that had him slightly shaking. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, slowing exhaling as he brushed himself off. A house elf named Morton appeared at his side. “May I take your coat, sir?” Albus shrugged out of his peacoat and handed it to the elf who disappeared with a loud crack and then reappeared a moment later. “If you would follow me, sir.” Albus trailed after Morton and was led into a small light green drawing room he wasn’t sure he had been in before. 

Mr. Malfoy was seated on a green velvet couch with a book. “Master, Albus Severus Potter has arrived.” Mr. Malfoy tapped his wand to the upper right corner of the page before closing the book and placing it on the table. “Thank you, Morton. Please bring in the tea when you get a moment.” Morton bowed and backed out of the room closing the door with a soft snick. 

Mr. Malfoy got up from the couch to greet Albus. Albus stuck out his hand and shook Mr. Malfoy’s vigorously. “Thank you for having me,” he said starting to let go of Mr. Malfoy’s hand, but the older man pulled him in for a hug. Albus always felt strange about greeting his boyfriend’s father. He usually seemed so stiff and formal, unlike his own family, but then Mr. Malfoy would soften and relax, as if he were reminding him to, and would become warmer and more affectionate. He pulled away and Mr. Malfoy ushered him to the sofa. 

“Happy to have you, anytime, I hope you know that Albus,” Mr. Malfoy said with a slightly nervous lilt to his voice. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

There was a knock and the door and Mr. Malfoy called, “Come in!” Morton wheeled in a tea tray with scones, sandwiches, and biscuits. The elf laid out plates and cutlery and set up the tray before setting down two small tea pots next to two beautiful tea cups. They were a pale seafoam green with gold accents. 

“I feel like my mother,” Mr. Malfoy confessed, “but I thought since she and Scorpius were having tea we could as well. Please help yourself,” he said indicating the tray of delectable looking treats. “The teapots are enchanted to brew whichever tea you’d like.” 

Mr. Malfoy poured himself a steaming cup of jade green liquid. Sure enough as Albus poured himself a cup, beautiful liquid gold chai filled his cup. It smelled wonderful. Albus set his cup back in its saucer and placed a cheese sandwich on the plate in front of him. He was too nervous to eat anything so he fiddled with his serviette for a moment, unsure of how to begin. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me,” he started hesitantly. He noticed Mr. Malfoy still and place his own cup back on the table. He folded his hands in his lap to keep from fidgeting and looked up to meet Mr. Malfoy’s eyes. 

The man looked slightly ill at ease but tried to keep a neutral expression on his face. “You are most welcome here, Al.” 

Albus nodded and decided he better get right to the point, but Mr. Malfoy spoke again. 

“I take it this is about my son.” 

“Yes. Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius and I have been together for a long time now,” he started. 

Mr. Malfoy gave him a small smile, “I hardly think three years is a long time.” 

“Yes, well, we’ve known each other for many more,” Albus protested. “You know we usually spend the holidays together.” 

Mr. Malfoy’s eyebrow twitched upward and he looking concerned. “Are you not planning to do that this year?” 

“What? Oh, um, yes. We have it all sorted when we’ll see each other and which house we’ll be at.” 

Mr. Malfoy looked instantly relieved. “Good, good,” he said in a reassuring voice. 

“The thing is, Mr. Malfoy, I know to you it may not seem that we have been together very long, but I have loved your son since since I was eleven years old. I cannot possibly envision my life without him. I want to ask Scorpius to marry me and I would like your blessing.” 

Eyes blinking rapidly Mr. Malfoy stared at him. “ _Married?_ You want to get _married?_ ” 

“I know that it isn’t so much in fashion right now, but young witches and wizards used to get married right as they left Hogwarts. My grandparents for one. I don’t want to spend another second without Scorpius. He is it for me. I know I’m only 17 but we’ll both be graduating next year. I wanted to ask him to marry me on Christmas this year. 

“I don’t care if we have a long engagement if he doesn’t want to get married right away. But I know that we both want to live together after Hogwarts and that Scorpius may want to further his magical education. I will follow him wherever he wants to go for whatever he wants to do. As long as we are together. Some people think it’s old fashioned to be engaged or married at such an age, but I’m settled and fully committed. I want you to know that and I want him to know as well, although I’m sure he does. I love him. And so I will propose to him, but I’d be happier doing so knowing that you approved as well.” 

Mr. Malfoy looked shocked. “ _Married?_ ” he repeated again. 

Albus’ stomach twisted into knots and he reached for his tea hoping it would soothe him. The warm, perfectly spiced creamy chai tasted wonderful but did little to ease his nerves. 

“But what about children?” 

Albus placed the tea cup down into its saucer. “Scorpius and I haven’t discussed children yet,” Albus admitted. 

Mr. Malfoy gaped and shook his head before muttering, “But the Malfoy line?” 

“There are magical means of having biological children from two men,” Albus sputtered. 

And that was when Mr. Malfoy started to laugh. Albus’ heart sank. This was not going well. But then he felt indignant. How dare Mr. Malfoy laugh at Albus’ love for his son? 

“Besides, it’s none of your business whether we decide to have children or not. Magically or otherwise.” 

Mr. Malfoy stopped laughing. 

“I love your son, Mr. Malfoy, and I know he loves me too. And while I had hoped to have your permission to move forward and your participation in this event in our lives, not having it won’t stop me. Or us,” he amended. “I wouldn’t want Scorpius to have to choose between his family and me. But I am confident of the outcome.” 

And with that he stood up and moved toward the door. A hand settled on his shoulder halting him in his path. “Al, please sit down. I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

Mr. Malfoy did look contrite so he reluctantly sat back down. 

Mr. Malfoy ran a hand through his short blond hair, giving him a rather frazzled look. He let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I realize now that that may have come off as flippant and inappropriate. I do apologize.” He cleared his throat, “Things are very different now then when I was growing up.” He ran another hand through his hair and then looked forlorn. “You see, my parents from the time I was born raised me to believe how important blood purity was, and that I had to marry a very specific sort of person: a young woman from a noble pureblood family like ours. My parents had an arranged marriage and they tried to arrange one for me. I was told that other, uh, preferences would not be tolerated, but if they could not be helped then discreet dalliances on the side would be the only route. They pressured me to get married and start having children from a very young age. The duty to continue the Malfoy line, to produce a male heir, was drummed into me from the time I was a child. I never wanted that for Scorpius. _Never_. I wish him to do what he pleases. I only want him to be happy. So the thought of my son, being engaged while still attending Hogwarts has taken me by surprise, let alone getting married at such a young age. It’s just the irony of it all.” 

Albus took another sip of his tea and thought over what Mr. Malfoy had said. “So,” he ventured cautiously, “you don’t disapprove of me marrying your son?” 

“No. No! Not at all. If that is what he wishes I will support him. And Al, I don’t disapprove of you. I know your father and I have a checkered past, but we’ve been very good friends for years. Mostly thanks to you two.” Mr. Malfoy reached across the couch and gripped Albus’ hand, “I have thought of you as a son for many years now. I know how happy you make my son. And I am beyond grateful to see him so happy and loved. I know the two of you will take care of each other. You’ve already been doing it for years.” 

Albus was surprised by the tears that sprang forth. He blinked rapidly trying to hold them back, but they fell silently anyway. 

“If this is what the two of you want, I will do everything in my power to help you,” Mr. Malfoy reassured him and then let go of his hand. 

“And what about children?” 

“Any child or children you have will be Malfoy heirs, no matter how they were born. And if you choose not to have any children that is also fine. You are absolutely right, it is none of my business whether you choose to have a child or not.” 

Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat and began again, “This place, the Manor, has many, many terrible memories for me. But I never wanted that for Scorpius. I’ve tried so hard to give him a happy childhood, a happy home. I’ve changed things and renovated and done what I can so that he only has happy memories here. But if he wants to burn this place to the ground I won’t stop him. I almost did. But then I thought that if I had a child, would I want them growing up here? 

“At first, my answer was definitely not. But after my father died, and as the years after the war receded it became easier. My mother would remind me of walks in the gardens she would take me on or parties she would throw. And those shreds of happy memories kept me from destroying this place that caused suffering to so many and witnessed many atrocities.” Mr. Malfoy let out a long sigh. “Listen to me rambling about my past, the Manor’s history.” 

“I have very happy memories of the Manor,” Al insisted. “I love it here.” 

Mr. Malfoy shook his head in disbelief. 

“This is the place where Albus and I had our first kiss,” he admitted blushing. “There is so much space, I love the grounds and the quiet. It’s very peaceful.” 

Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat, “Albus, I would like nothing more than to have you as a son-in-law. Please let me know how I may be of assistance.” 

Albus wiped his tears away with the soft serviette and then gave Mr. Malfoy a watery smile. “Thank you.” 

Mr. Malfoy straightened his posture and gestured at the tray before them, “Have you tried the chocolate covered strawberries? They are delicious.” 

Albus nodded and reached for one. As he chewed the chocolate covered berry he felt better. Funny, his father was always saying that chocolate helped in situations like this. Slowly he ate a sandwich and they continued to have their tea. 

Mr. Malfoy gently peppered him with questions: When would he like to get married? Had he thought about a season? Or a date? He admitted that he and Scorpius had only talked about where they would live after Hogwarts. 

“Obviously you are both welcome to live at the Manor,” Mr. Malfoy offered. 

“There is one other matter,” Albus started. “There is no Potter family ring that I’m aware of. But Scor has mentioned a Malfoy family ring.” 

Mr. Malfoy chuckled. “There are many, many, Malfoy family rings. I think we have an entire vault full of them. Too many prior Malfoys,” he said with a soft smile. 

“I would love to give one to Scorpius. I know it’s a bit silly, and traditional, and if he doesn’t like it I can get him whichever one he’d like later, when I have my own vaults. But I’d like to have a proper ring to propose with.” 

“I’d be happy to show you the rings. Morton,” Mr. Malfoy called and the house elf appeared immediately with a crack. “Could you please bring us the Malfoy family rings? I know that there are several boxes around here somewhere.” 

“Yes, sir.” And with that the elf vanished. 

“There are more in our Gringott’s vaults but I’m sure we have a few boxes of them around here somewhere.” 

They spent the afternoon going through the rings until Albus found the perfect one. It was a rose gold ring with emeralds inlaid around the center of the band and if one looked closely one could make out that it was serpent twisting around the band. He took the ring out of the box and examined it carefully. “This is stunning.” 

“I’ve not seen that one before,” Mr. Malfoy said admiring it from afar. “It looks beautiful.” 

“Will it need to be resized?” Albus wondered aloud holding the ring reverently. “I have no idea what Scor’s ring size is.” 

“All the rings are enchanted to perfectly fit the Malfoy who wears them. No resizing required.” 

Albus smiled up at Mr. Malfoy, “I think this is it.” Mr. Malfoy scooted closer to him on the couch and looked at the ring with him. “Well done, Al. I think he’ll love it. Did you like any of the rings? You may have whichever ones you would like. Or we can have a duplicate made of the one you’ve chosen for Scorpius.” 

Albus hesitated. He did like several of the rings but it seemed too much to ask of Mr. Malfoy to take more than one ring. And yet Mr. Malfoy had offered. “I think I’ll let Scorpius choose one for me,” he decided. 

“I truly am happy for both of you,” Mr. Malfoy affirmed. “So, Christmas Day will be the day?” 

“We will be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas morning at the Manor and then going to my grandparents’ place. I would like it to be just the two of us when I propose, but afterward we can have a celebration with family. I was thinking Scor and I could make an announcement at Christmas lunch. I would be very grateful if you would come with us. And perhaps Scor’s grandmother, as well?” 

“I will speak with her about that and let you know. But I will certainly come to Christmas lunch.” 

“I know it won’t be what you’re used to, Mr. Malfoy. Christmas lunch at the Burrow is always very crowded, noisy, and loud. But my grandma is a very good cook and the whole family will be gathered, so it seems like a good way to let everyone know all at once.” 

“Please call me Draco,” Mr. Malfoy said. “We are going to be family, no need for such formalities. And I will be happy to be celebrating with you, no matter where the Christmas lunch takes place or what we eat. I want to support you both. I only hope that it’s not too much of an imposition on your grandmother and the rest of your family.” 

Albus laughed, “Not at all. My grandma always says ‘the more the merrier.’ I’m sure everyone will be glad to have you.” 

“Please do let me know if I can bring anything.” 

Albus nodded. “I should get back. I have to tell each of my parents as well.” 

Mr. Malfoy looked surprised. “You haven’t told them yet?” 

“No,” he admitted, “I wanted to speak with you first. I’ll go to my dad’s place and then my mom’s.” 

“Please tell your father he can call or floo over at any time if he wants to talk about arrangements or anything.” 

“Okay,” Albus gave Mr. Malfoy a tentative smile, “I’ll do that.” Carefully he put the ring back into the box and placed it in the pocket of his trousers. He stood up and Mr. Malfoy did as well. “Thank you for all of your help, I really appreciate it.” 

“Of course. Please don’t hesitate to call or message me if you need anything. I’ll be in touch about what my mother’s travel plans are for the holidays. I can’t imagine she would want to miss this.” 

Mr. Malfoy walked closer to him and then pulled him into a tentative hug. “Thank you for coming to me.” 

Albus hugged Mr. Malfoy back. “Thank you for the ring.” 

They broke apart and Mr. Malfoy walked him back to the floo. Morton appeared and Albus slipped on his coat. “Thank you,” Albus said politely. He turned back to Mr. Malfoy, “I’ll see you in a few days.” 

“Yes,” Mr. Malfoy nodded. “Looking forward to it. Say hello to your father for me.” 

“I will.” 

“Al,” Mr. Malfoy called to him as he stepped toward the floo. “Thank you again. I’m very happy for you both. This will be a wonderful Christmas.” 

Al turned and smiled back at him, “Yes, it will.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **UPDATE** : Now with a sequel, [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990966)!
> 
> Thank you also to [Imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera) for encouraging me to meet my word goals, [Yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka) for inspiring me to write ficlets, [Poxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide) for always encouraging me to write, and to [snowstormskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies) for inspiring me to post. And of course to [Sly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin) for introducing me to all these lovely souls.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm [Pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as well, come say hi!


End file.
